THE STRANGE SCINTEST
by AliceTop
Summary: Ed finds out what his price is to pay for his brother...and this price is not expected... "Huh...orange." new and improved chapt 2 up
1. Blinding Light Returns

_**this is one of many story's im doing that is in a series, in this series Ed is sent to different worlds to fix/correct/save them. In this one Ed lands himself in the world of Bleach.**_

_**I'm sorry but I do not own any thing! Excepted this story...yup now read!**_

_**Edited 10/4/12**_

* * *

><p>Silence, not the nice kind when your worst nemesis finally decides to shut up but the scary kind, the one that you get when you're about to be attacked the one that you get when something is terribly wrong.<p>

But what?

"**Hello~ Mr.~ Al-ce-mist!" **

Oh…OH!

Ed suddenly snapped his eyes open getting the picture of white ingrained in his retina, and as soon as they were open the blond instantly shut them. 'It had worked! I'm at the gate!' the alchemist cheered in his mind. After a few seconds the two golden eye's made there appearance again. Now with a better grasp on the situation Edward slowly staggered into a standing position. He still remembers every detail, even though there were few in the place he currently stood in, but still he remembered everything, all the way down to how many teeth Truth had. But something was sending him off. Well besides the obvious.

Truth, check.

Standing in nothing, check.

Endless white, check

Doors check.

Ed's eye's shot back to the doors. They were blue.

"_**Whenever**_ _**you feel like coming back,"**_ came a mumble from the translucent figure standing next to the gate, Ed attention snapped back to the task at hand.

_**"**_Truth! I'm here for my brother" Edward refused to acknowledge the waver in his voice.

"**I already gave him back to you...now ill like to discuss a price which I've already prepared"**

"Then why are we discussing it if you already know what it will be?"

Truth stood there for many seconds until his disembodied cackle filled the empty space."**This is why I like you so much! Your quite smart, which makes you perfect fo the task…"**

"Truth what is it that you want?!"

"**Saving worlds is your job now… your payment is to be immortal"**

"What does that mean?" Ed demanded. Truth's smirk plastered itself back on his nonexistent face. Hands, as if snakes but inkle black in there color slithered towards him, grasping and pulling at the defenseless blond "Truth!" Ed cried trying to get an answer. But none he got, only a short departing sentence as the doors closed

"**Unaware by you Edward there are more places in danger then your world"** truth's cackle filled the endless space

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya edited version! A lot longer then the last one but still tell me how I'm doing and if you like it so far ok!<strong>_

_**Bye-bye now!**_

_**Alice TOP**_


	2. Orange

**OK here is an updated version that took me way too long to do for you guys! I'm sorry about that….why am I failing English…*sniff* **

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Unlike the first time he woke up in the last 24 hours, this time there was a distinct ringing in his ears that seemed to power the raging migraine in the back of his cranium. Mind still groggy from waking (and considering it felt like forever since he had last moved, a very loooong rest) he attempted to sit up. Now ill like you to please note the word 'attempted' because his 'attempt' went terribly aria when the wrong body part moved and he ended up slamming his left arm into a near by hard service.

He groaned quite pitifully as he opened his eye's after the throbbing stopped. Golden eyes taking their own time to adjust to the soft sunlight filtering through the window finally looked around the room. It looked like a normal bedroom but the smell of disinfectant and other odors related to this kind of place gave him his location. '_So we meet again?_' he thought for this place was his sworn enemy…the hospital, or as it looks like this time the clinic.

'_Great, just great I'm in a damn clinic!'_

Once again he attempted to sit up, this time he was greeted with the surprised that he was really able to get his back propped against the wall behind him. Ed took this time to look at himself surprised he still had his clothing and gloves on '_well that's a lot of explaining I don't have to do! good thing they didn't see'. _Ed was pulled back to present day reality by a soft gasp coming from his right. Glancing up Edward only to saw a little girl in a nurse's outfit running back out of the room her shouts soon following.

"Dad! Dad, he's awake!" some thumping latter and the blond girl was back and running up to him "Please lay back down, I'm Yuzu and currently you're at the Kurosaki clinic. You where fond in an ally with a concussions!" Ed rubbed his head remembering the ringing,

'_So that's why_'

"Where am I?" Was the first thing that left his unfiltered mouth, as he asked that an older looking man came in, Ed instantly being reminded of Hues.

"You're in karakura town" she chirped happily as she moved away from the bed so her father could approach.

"W-Where?!" Ed hated how his voice cracked but, damn he was thirsty…ya it was the thirst not the fact that he never heard of this Karakura town before,

"Japan" the adult replied with a soft smile.

'_….whhhhaaaatttttt! Truth you send me back! Send me back right now! why this place of all places? I have no knowledge of this world!' _Ed thought, his reluctant mind still working out that he's in another planet..world…dimension…thing!

The blonds head nodded at the answer a look of understanding etched into his face even though we all know he was having a down word drop of confidence and confusion with each passing second.

'' Thanks' for the help but I should go''

**End of flash back**

Ed sighed as he walked down the clone like streets undoubtedly lost with his luck, but what does that mater? Why not explore. Ed stopped when he heard the faint _pitter patter _of feet running down the road and distant voices fast approaching increasing in volume as they did so, Suddenly two people ran past him, sword's flinging around as they screamed bloody murder. As soon as they appeared they had disappeared. It wasn't until then that Ed noticed that the two strangers both had odd mask's on the side of their faces.

'_umm...'_

"Shingi! Come back here!" Came a voice down the street the two weirdos came from. Ed could soon could make out a tall form clad in black robes sprinting down the street, ya but as odd as that was to Ed, it wasn't the first thing he noticed it was this new strangers hair…a bright carrot orange.

"huh…orange" Edward mumbled

* * *

><p><em>The end! plz review this one was a little...crackish sorry about that but I'm on a sugar high right now .For people who have read this chapter before you may have realized its missing the last paragraph well I'm basically going to make that part into a whole different chapter <em>


End file.
